Always
by NillieJackson007
Summary: This story is about Dick (as an adult) reflecting on his road to recovery, after the tragic death of his parents. It talks about the things he has lost along the way, and the people he has found. At the end, Dick muses about a possibility why things like that happen. And a reason why he has kept going all this time, despite all of that.


**A/N: This story is about Dick (as an adult) reflecting on his road to recovery, after the tragic death of his parents. It talks about the things he has lost along the way, and the people he has found. At the end, Dick muses about a possibility why things like that happen. And a reason why he has kept going all this time, despite all of that.**

 **This story is one that, I believe, is very meaningful and can be very relatable to many as well, depending on their situation. I hope this strikes something in you, and after reading this fanfic, that you have learnt something very important.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters.**

 **Rated T just in case.**

Dick could remember the times when he was always happy, content in his own little world, before he had been exposed to the darkness of the world. When all was right with his life, and he was truly at peace. Those times were a long time ago. But he would never forget.

 _*Flashback*:_

 _He stood in the rain, sobbing silently. Tears streamed down his face. His suit was soaked, but he didn't care. His parents were dead. His aunt and uncle dead. And even his cousin, John, dead. All because of Zucco._

 _The other members of Haly's Circus were all here for the funeral service. Even Haly himself. It would be the last time he would see them all. Haly wasn't allowed to take care of him, so he had to leave him behind. He had promised to talk to him soon and that's all that mattered. It was the only thing going for him now, anyways. His little ray of light, amongst the sea of darkness._

 _One by one, all the circus members, came to him, wishing him their condolences and farewell. He couldn't help himself as another stream of tears made their way down his face. His family had been torn apart and it seemed like he wasn't going to get a new one anytime soon._

 _A hand clamped onto his left shoulder. Dick raised his eyes, only to see the billionaire of Gotham, Bruce Wayne._

' _What are you doing here, sir?' Dick politely asked. He didn't want to seem rude, but Bruce Wayne didn't seem like he could exactly help his situation._

' _Did you know I watched my parents die as well, when I was just a bit older than you?'_

' _No, sir. I'm sorry, I... had thought otherwise.' What else could he say? He was a child, talking to man who had probably had seen things he shouldn't have. Much like himself._

' _No need to apologise, Richard. I just wanted to give you my support. Help is on the way. I promise.'_

' _You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Mr Wayne. Nobody can help me now. Not even you.'_

' _Don't give up hope yet, Richard.'_

 _*End of Flashback*_

Now that he thought about it, Bruce had probably been told the same thing as well, the night his parents died. The thought of Bruce doing something so meaningful meant a lot to Dick. Of course, Bruce didn't realise that. Like how he probably didn't realise, that in those few dark months, he was the only ray of light Dick had. Dick smiled softly. It seemed like some things would never change and he was quite content with that for once. Even if it only lasted for a little while. Dick knew everything would change soon, whether he liked it or not. But perhaps that's what made life more appealing.

The notion that things wouldn't stay the same forever, no matter how much you wish it to be. The idea that when all else fails, you could always depend on hope. That when you think all is lost, when all is dire and bleak, there is always hope.

If there was anything that Dick had learnt from being a vigilante: it was this. No matter the situation. No matter how many people hate you. No matter how many people don't believe you. No matter how many people don't trust you. No matter how many people you have lost along the way.

There is always hope.

Always.

 **A/N: I know this fanfic is quite sad, and frankly it was sad to write as well, especially the first part of this story. But, the last part, was my favourite part to write, because of the message it holds. I was originally writing it as part of another fanfic I had started, but I realised how much potential this had: the message it could spread.**

 **This fanfic is dedicated to all those who have been, or are, in Dick's situation. Those who were lost at first, but have found their way. Those who face trial after trial with a smile on their face. Those who smile not for their sake, but for the sake of others. Those who, no matter the situation, don't give up hope. This is for you.**

 **This fanfic, was one that was very emotional for me. I hope it meant something special for you all and made you realise something very important, as it did for me. To those of you reading this, who are in a situation much like Dick's: please, remember that you are not alone in the world, and that there are others much like you, that are or were in the same situation. Share your story with others, as a reminder, that hope and determination always prevail.**

'Don't give up on hope just yet. It's the last thing to go. When you have lost hope, you have lost everything. And when you think all is lost, when all is dire and bleak, there is always hope.'

\- I Am Number Four (Pittacus Lore)

Let me know what you thought of this.

~ Nillie


End file.
